


in the name of love

by theinventor



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinventor/pseuds/theinventor
Summary: this is for yamino,as a thanks for all of the amazing heartwarming comics.





	in the name of love

**Author's Note:**

> this is for yamino,as a thanks for all of the amazing heartwarming comics.

**_if i told you,this was only gonna hurt,  
  
_** gail had been pondering the idea of visiting helen for years now.and today was the day.  
  
_**if i warned you,that the fire's gonna burn,  
  
**_ she didn't know what to expect anymore. and oh how she tried to run all of the possible responses helen would have had.  
  
_**would you walk in?  
  
**_ she knocked on the door,and soon the door was answered. it was helen.  
helen put her hand over her mouth as her eyes started to fill with tears.  
''i can explain.''  
was all that gail could say before helen grabbed her for the tightest hug she'd ever experienced.  
  
**would you let me do it first?**  
  
gail,bob and helen sat at the island of the kitchen.  
and explaining was exactly what gail did.  
when gail had finished talking,helen looked to the living room,to see if her kids were looking. thankfully,they were not.  
she took gail in for a tender,loving,passionate kiss.  
''i missed you...''  
she fiddled with gail's ear between her fingers and gail couldn't help but swoon a little  
''me too...''  
gail replied and smiled a bit.  
she had nowhere to live,but helen INSISTED that she stayed with them,and gail knew better than to argue with her.  
  
 __ **do it all in the name of love.** ****


End file.
